The development of various materials that constitute organic EL devices has been actively pursued in recent years. In the development of organic EL devices, the development of materials having superior charge injection properties and/or charge transport properties is a very important task.
The development of compounds containing a triarylamine structure as charge injection and/or charge transport materials has seen a significant increase in activity in recent years. For example, polymers containing a triarylamine structure in which an ammonium salt that improves the charge injection properties is linked via an ether bond have been disclosed (Non-Patent Document 1).